2008 - (11/22/2008) Square Enix Developing New Content for Final Fantasy XI
cellpadding="2" border="2" width="90%" width="100%" valign="top" align="left" One day, a giant crystal appeared in the skies above Jeuno, triggering a series of unexplained happenings across the land. Now, adventurers will set forth to unravel the mysteries of this primordial crystal that holds the secret of Vana'diel's past. } cellpadding="2" border="2" width="90%" width="100%" valign="top" align="left" It all started with an innocent drop of rainwater and a rickety, ramshackle Mog House desperately in need of repairs. Little did anyone suspect that this was only the beginning of a harrowing nightmare unheard of in the annals of moogle-kind. } cellpadding="2" border="2" width="90%" width="100%" valign="top" align="left" The eccentric Professor Shantotto returned to Windurst one day after a mysterious, unexplained absence, shocking her colleagues with behavior so outrageous it put her old self to shame! When she goes so far as to proclaim herself ruler of her own empire, adventurers set out to discover the truth behind her alarming shift in personality. } Accommodating players in North America, Europe and Japan, FINAL FANTASY XI is the first massively multiplayer online role-playing game capable of simultaneous multiplayer cooperation across three different platforms. Now in its sixth year of service, FINAL FANTASY XI has a robust community of 500,000 subscribers and more than 1.7 million player characters from around the world. The series continues to evolve and expand, offering newcomers and fans alike an immersive, engrossing and engaging universe to traverse, defend and explore. For more information about FINAL FANTASY XI, please visit the official website: http://www.finalfantasyxi.com. Profile of Masato Kato Served as director and scenario writer on titles including Chrono Trigger®, Radical Dreamers, Xenogears® and Chrono Cross® for Square Co., Ltd. (now Square Enix). Oversaw the initial plot conception and event direction for the original FINAL FANTASY XI and the Rise of the Zilart expansion. Since leaving Square in 2002, Mr. Kato has worked on a number of titles and continues to pursue his unique design vision. About Square Enix Co., Ltd. and Square Enix, Inc. Square Enix Co., Ltd. (Square Enix), with headquarters in Tokyo, Japan, develops, publishes and distributes entertainment content including interactive entertainment software and publications in Asia, North America, and Europe. Square Enix brings two of Japan's best-selling franchises — FINAL FANTASY, which has sold over 85 million units worldwide, and DRAGON QUEST®, which has sold over 46 million units worldwide — under one roof. Square Enix is one of the most influential providers of digital entertainment content in the world and continues to push the boundaries of creativity and innovation. Square Enix, Inc. is a wholly-owned subsidiary of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd. with offices in Los Angeles, California. It handles operations in North America, including development, localization, marketing, and publishing of Square Enix titles. More information on Square Enix can be found on the Internet at http://www.square-enix.com. cellpadding="0" width="100%" width="10%" valign="top" align="left" Contact (press only): Sonia Im Square Enix, Inc. pr@square-enix-usa.com 310.846.0400 valign="top" align="left" Dana Whitney ONE PR Studio for Square Enix, Inc. 510.893.3271 dana@oneprstudio.com } ---- © 2002-2008 SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. All Rights Reserved. DRAGON QUEST, FINAL FANTASY, SQUARE ENIX and the SQUARE ENIX logo are registered trademarks of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd. RISE OF THE ZILART, PLAYONLINE, CHRONO CROSS, XENOGEARS, A CRYSTALLINE PROPHECY – ODE OF LIFE BESTOWING, A MOOGLE KUPO D’ETAT – EVIL IN SMALL DOSES, A SHANTOTTO ASCENSION – THE LEGEND TORN, HER EMPIRE BORN, and CHRONO TRIGGER are registered trademarks or trademarks of Square Enix Co., Ltd. }}